SSB: Life in the Mansion
by RavenSaint
Summary: Years has passed since Tabuu was defeat and now, after a deep discussion, the Hands have chosen to introduce some new people into the mansion. Surely nothing bad can happen...right? Just to let you know, I've started writing this story before hearing news of Charizard and Shiek being their own characters, or the inclusion of Greninja.


A few years has passed since Tabuu was defeated and everything in the Smash Mansion has been quite good. Some people got along with each other, like Toon Link and Pit, a couple of romances blossomed, like Link and Zelda as well as Mario and Peach, and there have been a lot of battling out of either boredom or competitiveness, with the Starfox three way being the most recent. Yet today is a new day for the owners of this mansion - Master Hand and his brother Crazy - has gathered everyone in the train station, which took up the entire ground floor. Even though the size of a proper station there is only one lane of tracks in and out of this place while they seem to end when they depart the station. The reason for that is at the end, as well as start, of the tracks is a portal.

What is up with all this stuff? Well, whenever the Hands decide to bring in someone new, the one train they have will go through one portal and, after a duration of between a week and two months, it'll come back through the other portal with some new Smashers with them. Also if the Hands decide to replace somebody or basically remove them altogether they basically give that specific Smasher twenty-four hours to get prepared before they have to go on the train and let it take them back to their own specific universe.

So why is everyone here? Well the answer will come soon as Master Hand is mentally counting all the Smashers here…even though would be just a waste of time for everyone would never ignore his request, not even the villains would dare do such a thing. Even though a lot of them get along alright, the Smashers are usually seen in specific groups. Some of these groups were predictable - like Mario, Peach, Luigi and Yoshi - while some duos are by themselves, like Samus - in her armour might I add - and Pikachu. However the largest group was the villains since, being the antagonist of their own universe, the majority of them could easily find a common subject of interest. However the two villains aren't with them are Wolf and Meta Knight, who were hanging out with his members of the Starfox franchise or meditating alongside Lucario respectively. After quite a while, due to him often accidentally counting each Pikmin as a Smasher when they clearly aren't, Master Hand was finally ready to speak.

"Greetings everyone," he started in a loud voice, loud enough to get everyone's attention on him…well except for Kirby but the pen marks on his face made it obvious that Jigglypuff tried to serenade him a few minutes ago. "All of you are here and each one of you have my gratitude for turning up for what I have to say is very important. After years of discussions, disagreements and agreements me and my brother Cra-"

"GIVE ME BACK MY MUFFIN!" that immediate scream was made by the one and only…Crazy Hand, the more eccentric twin brother of Master. Is he at a vending machine demanding a snack? Nope, he has just slammed his palm against the wall…yes, he thinks that the wall stole his muffin. Fortunately the resident Smashers have gotten use to his, well, crazy behaviour that they simply ignored him as Master hand made a light coughing sound.

"Where was I…oh yeah…After years of discussions, disagreements and agreements me and my brother Crazy Hand, we've decided to bring in some fresh faces into our mansion. After all, we have way too many rooms to say no to some new entries and we both thought that all of you might like some new friends and opponents. However, before any of you ask the question about who is leaving, both me and brother have agreed that we want to grow the amount of residences here so **nobody** will be leaving…"

"YES!" now that was a reaction not many people were expecting so, rather predictably, the crowd diverted their attention to the source of that ecstatic yell…Sonic the Hedgehog. Considering that he was the mascot of their biggest enemy back when all the majority of their universes were young or still being thought up, it wasn't too much a surprise that people originally hated Sonic. Yet what drove them up the wall was not only how strong and quick he was but also how, possibly overpowered, his Super Sonic final smash was. So a decent amount of people have been begging the Hands to get rid of the blue hedgehog, more specifically the slower members like Ganondorf and Ike, for a while. However times have managed to change a bit as people, specifically Ness and Lucas, began to warm up to the hedgehog and find out how much of a cool guy he is. Yet when all eyes were looking at him Sonic simply chuckled lightly and looked away, possibly not wanting that to happen.

"Let's just move on…" Master Hand spoke up to get everyone's attention again, never being one to enjoying spending quite awhile doing speeches or anything similar. "We've sent the train off twelve days ago to get us a few people and the just last night we got word that it has picked up the last person. So it is bound to be here in not too long. But let me tell you that while you lot already know who some of newcomers are, we have chosen some more people as well just to surprise you lot. Now before you lot start _making predictions_ on who'll be joining us…" while saying his last line Master drifted his attention towards Snake, who was travelling between the groups and offering odds about who would and wouldn't be arriving. "Let me tell you what me and Crazy thought of as we picked our newcomers. Obviously they all had to have appeared on a Nintendo system of some kind. But we've noticed how much the heroes vastly outnumber the villains so we decided on getting a few villains that can stand out quite well. And we also decided to have more women here…"

"WOO!" Okay, who yell that? None other than Fox…yes, it was that guy. Not only has he publicly and privately flirted with the three girls currently at the mansion but he has also been a little perverted here and there. But what can you expect from a guy who haven't had a game, especially one involving a woman, in ages? Anyway Wolf took the quickest opportunity to smack the back of Fox's head and this immediately made the protagonist of Starfox clutch the back of his head, with his left hand, while glaring daggers at his rival.

"Thank you," Master Hand couldn't help but say in response to what Wolf did. He was about to speak up again but stopped when the sound of a train whistle became easy to hear. "It looks like they have just arrived," as Hand made his point the train came to a stop….revealing itself as the Spirit Train.

"Luckily it didn't take me and my Spirit Train very long to find all the people," a second Toon Link spoke as he popped out from the Spirit Train and walked over towards the single carriage it was pulling.

"Thank you Train Link," Master Hand said before spotting the terrified look on the face of Toon Link "don't worry Toon Link, you ain't going to get replaced. We only hired Train Link to be our, well, Transporter since his Spirit Train is faster than our previous transport," Master hand explained and Toon Link sighed in relief at all of those words as Train Link unlocked the carriage door and pulled it open.

"Now let's get start," Master Hand started "we'll start off with the ones you lot already know are joining us. First of all, from Animal Crossing…The Villager." With that declaration the Animal Crossing protagonist stepped out from the coach and was greeted by a decent amount of claps.

"I'm so happy to be here, in this conveniently isolated area, with all of you," could it be the way he said those words? Could it be the voice he has? Or could it even be those dark eyes as he said them? No matter if it's either or neither of the three those words really slowed down the claps as now half of the resident Smasher were looking rather nervously towards this newcomer, as if they've just welcomed Nintendo's Charles Manson.

"Now the next person," Master Hand started as another figure began to come out from the carriage. "Please welcome, the person that nobody expected, the Wii Fit Trainer," maybe Master Hand always wanted to be an announcer since he definitely sound proud in the way he called out her name as the Wii Fit Trainer came out.

"Thank you for having me," the pale woman said as her placed themselves in front of her bottoms, left hand covering the right, and bowed in a respectful manner…only to be welcomed by the most awkward silence in the history of awkward silences. Nobody clapped, nobody cheered and nobody booed…just silence, the goddamn deafening silence. If anything this silence is making it obvious that practically nobody wants her there. If silence made the clearly already nervous Wii Fit Trainer a bit more nervous as she quietly walked over to stand next to Villager, since - like in all welcoming procedures - the newcomers all have to be in a line together until the welcoming is officially over. Once she was there Villager nudged her thigh lightly and when she look down towards him he gave a light smile, possibly indicating that she has friend in him. "Thank you," were the words whispered out by the female before the two of them glanced over to the carriage to see the next person getting out.

"Awkwardness aside our next newcomer is also a girl…a princess to be exact…Princess Rosalina," the moment her name was announced the Princess clad in blue came out from the carriage and immediately she was greeted with a mixed response. Some people were glad to have another female, Peach is quietly hissing about the prospects - her mind cooked up - of Rosalina taking her Mario away from her and some others, especially King DeDeDe and Falco, were grumbling about another person from the Mario universe being there. While pleased with the positives, the negativity brought a pout upon Rosalina's face.

"HEY!" that loud shout snapped people out of their negativity for a moment "I figured some of you wouldn't be happy to see another person from Mario's universe here. But it was the Hands who offered me a spot here so be at least appreciative that there is more than three girls here. I bet that, if you bother to get to know us, you'll find all us newcomers to be pretty awesome," after finishing her words Rosalina sighed lightly before strolling over and standing by her fellow newcomers, each step having a trace of elegance to it. Admittedly some of the grumbles continued but now the applause for her have increased, maybe some of the Smashers expected these newcomers to be voiceless in the first few weeks. It was actually during this applause that a small star-like creature popped up from behind the message and rested itself on her hair.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Master Hand ended up saying by accident after seeing the creature that is accompanying the princess in blue. "The Ice-Climbers use to be the only ones here who are practically two fighters in one…so me and Crazy decided to change that by having Rosalina be accompanied by a Luma, making them the second two in one Smasher here." Both Nana and Papa grumbling quietly to themselves at that announcement, most likely because what makes their fighting style so unique is gone.

"Anyway," Master coughed lightly before continuing "…here is the person, out of the ones already known, that you all were waiting for. The one…the only…Megaman!" And just like that Megaman came out from the carriage and the positive response he received made the other three responses miniature in comparison. But what else can you expect from such a popular character? However the moment Megaman tried to make a step towards the line of newcomers, since he wasn't sure what to say, he got immediately speared to the ground by an overexcited Pit.

"Mega-how has it mega-been, Megaman?" the angel boy asked quite excitably as the android child sat himself up.

"It has been alright-icus," was Megaman's reply and both boys laughed at this. Heck some of the people in the crowd, like Samus and Ike, thought that this was quite cute since it has been no secret that Pit hasn't yet left the whole 'adapt to a new home' stage, even when he managed to make a batch of friends. So the fact that an old friend of his is now in the mansion is probably going to help Pit a lot as he got off Megaman, as well as back to his crew, so the new male could join the line of newcomers.

"Now here is the interesting part, welcoming the newcomers that you lot weren't previously informed about," Master proclaimed rather proudly, as if believing nobody in the room would expect any of the people he is going to announce. "The first of whom is actually quite popular…representing Xenoblade Chronicles…Shulk!"

"Great, another person with a sword," grumbled Marth as he barely join in with the applause given as Shulk came out of the carriage with the Monado in it's original form sheathed to his back.

"Thank you for the welcome," Shulk was barely able to say in response to the wave of positivity he is receiving from the Smashers before quickly making his way to the line of newcomers.

"God, look at how nervous he is. I don't think he'll last a week here…" Ike joined in with Marth's grumbling, only for Caption Falcon to appear behind them.

"So would either of you two prefer having Roy bac…"

"HELL NO!" Marth and Ike yelled in unison at that question, quickly becoming the focus of a lot of people's attention. Both swordsmen realised this and without even giving Falcon a glance they both strolled off to a different side of the crowd.

"Well that was awkward," Master couldn't help but utter before quickly deciding to introduce the next newcomer. "To help level out the amount of women here, me and Crazy agreed that the next inductee will be from Sonic's universe."

"_Wait…who in my games are girls?__"_ Went through Sonic's mind before quickly crossing his fingers and beginning to make a desperate pray. "Please not Amy, please not Amy, please not Amy, please not Amy…"

"Who's Amy?" Sonic's repeated rambling quickly caught the attention of Falco as the blue bird approached the blue hedgehog before asking that two worded question.

"You don't know?" the hedgehog said in surprised before quickly moving over to the bird's ear and whisper to him all the times Amy not only stalked him but also threatened to hit him with a hammer.

"Dang, is she that crazy…" Falco seem to have spoke out in sympathy before immediately calling the following words out to Master Hand, "it better be Amy!"

"You're a dick…you know that," Sonic spoke with a very annoyed tone in his voice yet the blue bird only grinned at this.

"I don't know what this commotion is about but the newcomer is definitely not Amy," now that declaration definitely caused Sonic to be more confused…what other female characters has there been in his game series? "People fully know her as Blaze…Blaze the Cat," Sonic's jaw almost drop at how dumb he was to forget about her as the feline came out to a decent amount of applause.

"You look surprised to see me Sonic," Blaze started with a confident grin "how long has it been?" Instead of giving the crowd some kind of gratitude the sol emerald guardian chose to simply ask Sonic that question before walking over to the newcomers.

"Too long," the hedgehog quietly whispered out, so quietly that nobody could hear it, in response to that question as Master Hand prepared himself for the next newcomer.

"The next female to join us…" Master Hand started before pausing for an awkward moment, as if trying to remember something about this woman. "Well since the people of Namco as helped us fixed the damage done to our land by those under Tabuu's influence…" once again Master Hand paused himself but this time to give one hell of a nasty stare to Bowser and Ganondorf, the two of them however shrugged at this since - unlike Master and Crazy - they were quick to let bygones be bygones. "We've generously decided to give numerous of their people a place at our mansion. So please welcome the first one this bunch…Anise!"

Just like that a small, dark skinned, thirteen year old girl came running out from the carriage and waved at the crowd of Smasher. "Hope you don't mind have cute, little, Anise here with all of you," she cheerfully said with a bright smile yet the surprised silence was almost as deafening as Wii's reaction. This did bring an irritated pout upon Anise's face as she pulled a puppet out from behind her back and threw it on the ground. Immediately the puppet grew to a few metres tall as she jumped on the back of it. "You dare act so cold after I said those as sweetly as I can…" okay now people are starting to clap, feeling somewhat scared in case she is indeed the murderer they fear The Villager would be. "Thank you for your applause," Anise said with a cheery smile as her doll reduced back into it's original size before she put it back over her shoulder and join the line of, now rather cautious, newcomers.

"Anyway…" barely left Master Hand before trying to continue introducing the rest of the Namco representatives. "Also from Tales of the Abyss…Jade," the moment his name got announced one Jade Curtiss took a step out of the coach and greeted the mixed response he is getting from the resident Smashers with a slight grin on his face and his hands in his pockets as, instead of saying anything, the colonel simply joined the line of newcomers. This was met with some grumbling from the likes of Snake and Wario as thought that Jade views himself as superior to the rest of them creeps into the minds of some parts of the crowd.

"I'm bored with waiting," was spoken out quite confidently as a spiky brown haired individual emerged from the coach. The surprised body language of Master Hand probably reveals that he originally planned to introduce the rest of the Namco lot while some people in the crowd, and in the line itself, show a bit of surprise at the revelation of this person. Even the Pokemon Trainer - who was simply polishing his poke balls while listening to the introductions - rose his head up, easily recognising who owns that voice. "I don't anybody here wants to be bored to death with the introduction of this group of Namco losers all at once so let me introduce myself," was it confidence or arrogance in his voice? Either way it brought a pout on Anise's face and an amused grin on Jade's. "I'm Blue and, like Red over there, I am a pokemon trainer too," he said while point the index finger of his right hand directly towards Red "however I plan to be the true best here and to face you again, Red, so I can crush you into the dirt with my superior skill."

"_I__'__ll be waiting,__"_ went through Red's mind as, to the surprise of Mario's group, all the villains began to applaud the arrogant male. Could it be that they are relieved to finally get a new villain or could it be that they like the attitude they're getting from the male? Either way Blue put his hands into his pockets and stood beside Jade in the queue, relaxing as he easily ignores the death stare Anise is giving him.

"That was certainly a surprise…" Master Hand muttered. "I will admit that he is probably right however…so, instead of continuing with my original plan, I'll introduce somebody else first. Since we originally only had three women Crazy Hand suggested this female to me and, while I first protested, he did manage to give a convincing enough argument for her being here. So…the other representative of Xenoblade Chronicles…Fiora," and with her name called the half-homs, half-mecon, short haired blonde came out. Shulk looked over towards her with a smile while some people clapped at this choice, especially ROB since now there is three people close to being as mechanical as him.

"It is my honour to be here with all of you," Fiora brought herself to say with a slight bow before bringing her robotic body to the line. _"__And with you Shulk,__"_ went through her mind as the blonde looked over towards Shulk and returned a smile.

"Now that we've gotten two different newcomers it is now time for you all to welcome Guy into our mansion." Blonde, spiky haired and wields a thin sword…those are a few things that people can use to describe the third Tales of the Abyss person as he comes out from the coach and, in his knowledge of being a noble in his homeland, makes a courteous bow.

"I'm glad to make your acquaintance," Guy honourably said before making his way to the line. A few women in the area, like Peach and Rosalina, appears to be quite delighted to see him there…which in turn made Mario give Guy one of the most vile looks possible. However something that nobody, out of those who don't already know him, have failed to noticed is how nervous he was in joining up with the newcomers. _"__Oh god a girl, oh god a girl,__"_ was rushing through the mind of the guy with a slight phobia to women as he finally stands next to Fiora. The gap between them was bigger than anyone else's gap in the line but at least he was in the line.

"And now our next newcomer," Master Hand quickly said with renewed enthusiasm, even though half the people in the crowd were already having their own discussion about the newcomers that have arrived so far. "Is a member of the StarFox franchise…"

"OH NO!" Guess who yelled that. Mario? Captain Falcon? Olimar? Nope, none of them. Who could it be then? Well this 'who' is actually three people…Wolf…Falco…and Fox.

"Wait, why are lot so upset?" Master immediately questioned, feeling the same confusion that many others were feeling. Why would a series that haven't had a new game in between seven and ten years be complaining about having a fourth representative?

"Because the last thing we need is another person with the same move set as us," was Falco's reason.

"Like the laser pistol," Wolf justifies.

"Especially if it is goddamn Slippy," Fox spoke. I must justify that he doesn't genuinely hate his colleague, Fox is most likely just annoyed of the idea of constantly having to protect him in the corridors of the mansion like he does when in space.

"AND THE LAST THING ANYONE WANTS IS A FOURTH GODDAMN LANDMASTER!" all three shouted in unison. This did bring shock out of some people, understanding out of others, but Master Hand didn't look phased at all by their reasons.

"Then you three must be relieved that this person has their own specific move set," now that comment brought confusion to all three of them. "Since she relies on the powers her weapon has…please welcome Krystal." With those words spoken a female purple fox came out from the coach and, instead of wearing the flight gear that the three men are, she is wearing the same kind of clothing she had when Fox first met her on Dinosaur Planet. This choice of clothing brought a lot of wolf whistles and glares from the vast majority of the men in the room, Mario included…so now it was Peach's turn to give a newcomer a death stare.

"Thank you for having me here," was all that Krystal said before making her way to the group of newcomers…much to the dread of one Guy who was now beginning to vibrate with how panicky he feels between two women.

"For the fourth Namco person we've decided on getting another princess…so please welcome Princess Natalia," and with that a bow wielding female came out from the coach. Even though addressed as a princess, Natalia wasn't dressed like one at all. If anything she looks more dressed for Olympic archery than for a royal coronation as she gave the crowd a little bow.

"We will definitely have a fun time together," Natalia said with a smile before laughing lightly while standing in a confident way, not at all fazed by the somewhat negative reaction she got from the majority of the group. The princess made her way into line and chuckled lightly at the glimpse of Guy's vibrating. She does care about him but the female couldn't help but giggle in a quiet way, knowing that he is doing a lot better now than he did when they first met.

"So many princesses and no Daisy," Peach quietly grumbled as Master Hand got ready to introduce the fourteenth inductee.

"From vixens and princesses to our own, Punch Out, boxer…Little Mac!" The logical Hand definitely sounded more enthusiastic when introducing this retro man as the rather short boxer steps out from the coach. His response effectively drowns out all the reactions from those of Tales of the Abyss as some of the more classical members - like Mario, Link and ROB. - clearly look excited to finally have Mac here with all of them.

"Thanks for the welcome," was all the boxer could say, a little bit overwhelmed by the positive reaction he was getting, before wasting no time in joining up with the rest of the new inductees.

"The second last person to represent Namco's Tales of the Abyss is Tear," Master Hand kept on speaking like an announcer obsessed as the penultimate Namco representative came out in the form of a brown haired, and quite curvaceous, female wielding some kind of mace while also having a knife strapped to her thigh. "And the final person from Namco," Master Hand continued, not even letting Tear have the chance to even speak of some kind of gratitude. "Is none other than Luke, Luke Fon Fabre," the moment his name was called out a red haired male came out yet instead of saying anything he simply walk alongside Tear to the line…could it be rudeness, or could it be just a little payback for master not letting Tear have a chance to say anything. Either way Master Hand looked ready to continue…

"I don't need anybody else introducing as awe-inspiring as me," proudly spoke, interrupting Master Hand in the progress, as the next individual came out. This person appears to be a rather bloated alligator but, with a crown on his head and an 'oh my god!' expression on Diddy Kong's face, it was obvious that this person is none other than King K Rool. "And now this place is definitely going to liven up now that I, King K Rool, is gracing you all with my presence," the arrogant king spoke so proudly before slowly making his way to the other new arrivals, getting cheered on so loudly by all the villains in the crowd since the likes of Wario and Browser have definitely been hoping to get another big name villain among their ranks at this mansion.

"Aw hell no," the moment those words were spoken everyone was in stunned silence…even the person who said those words himself. Why was that? Because the mammal who said that none other than Donkey Kong.

"Wait, you can talk?" Diddy Kong asked in surprise before his facial expression looked even more surprised "I can talk!?"

"Of course," Master Hand calmly said. "Since King K Rool would be joining us, me and Crazy decided to let the two of you speak like you both have done on that television show you had…Crazy even, somehow successfully, drugged your bananas all night so that you two would get your voices back. Now to our third-last of our latest arrivals," Hand explained calmly before deciding to get back on subject. While both Kongs weren't amused about the fact that their food was drugged, they were somewhat appreciative about having their old voices back…now it'll be easier for the both of them to get help but some villains in the mansion decide to steal their bananas again. "While she is going to be the last of our new princesses, this person did end up being the topic of a serious discussion between me and Crazy…" Master said before inadvertently starting some kind of speech about what him and his brother discussed, without even once mention who this specific person is.

"Not another speech," Toon Link said with a sigh.

"That is right," Lucas agreed with the Toon.

"Yeah, the last thing either of us want is to be lectured to sleep," both Nana and Papa, of the Ice-Climbers, chimbed in before all of them and Ness giggled to themselves.

"…So please welcome Toon Zelda," now that announcement froze Toon Link on the spot, completely snapping him out of his chuckle-fest. He slowly turned around, as if not believing what he heard, before smiling so delightfully at the sight of Zelda, at least the Wind Waker version, as she smiled so brightly back at him.

"Thank you for allowing me to be among everyone here," Toon Zelda spoke politely and in such a well mannered way before looking over to Toon Link. "I hope you'll show me around this place once this is over," the cartoony princess said before going to where she is needed.

"Don't mind if I do…" Toon Link ended up mumbling lightly before Ness gave him a playful thump on the right arm, probably just to get his senses back on what is going on.

"Now our penultimate new arrival…" Master Hand continued, ignoring the fact that his brother is now giving his own shadow an staring contest.

"_I wonder who it will come next…__"_ went through Link's mind as him and Zelda are sitting on one of the benches, gently holding each other's hand.

"Girahim!" No other word has ever made the Hero of Time's expression change to suddenly and quickly into distain and, somewhat, anxiousness as the most flamboyant man in Legend of Zelda history came out from the coach.

"It was frowns all around until I heard of this, so glorious, place." Could it be the voice he had as he said his words, how seductive he stood or the fact his lengthy tongue suddenly shot out as soon as he finished his words? Either way nearly everybody in the room, hero and villain alike, was now looking at him with a bit of anxiousness in their eyes as the pale male made his way to the way into the line, which in itself looked worried…well except for four people: Jade, who was grinning with amusing, Blue, whose eyes never once looked away from Red through this entire thing so far, Wii Fit Trainer, who is continuous glancing at King K Rool thinking about how she could slim him down, and Guy who is now vibrating worse than an active vibrator.

"That was…slightly creepy…" Master Hand slowly commented before trying to shrug off what he saw. "Now…for our last newcomer…me and Crazy Hand have decided to do what we've never considered doing before. Instead of simply looking for a completely new person, we've instead decided to bring back an old guest. So, without further ado, please welcome back…Mewtwo!" all the Smashers from the Melee era immediately gasped in surprised at this revelation, many of them not forgetting what this Pokemon has done to them in the past. Lucario even snapped out of his meditated state as his eyes snap open and whip their attention directly at the psychic type that hovered out from the coach as Mewtwo simply stares back at Lucario. The atmosphere felt like it suddenly dropped ten degrees as, after a nerve-racking while, Mewtwo finally stopped this silent staring contest to standby Giraham who, just like Jade, is grinning in an amused manner at this possible conflict.

"Now don't start a fight," Master spoke up with a slight cough, just so he won't lose anybody's attention. "Now everybody, these twenty are the new arrivals - that both me and Crazy have chosen - and we I hope that you lot will treat them with the kindest and respect that you would expect from them. So please give them all a final round of applause," at Master Hand's request the Smashers did indeed clap for the new challengers, admittedly some clapped more than others while certain ones were clearly reluctant to clap at all, but once that was over - thus this whole ceremony being over - the people decide to split up into their own smaller groups.

The group of villains were quick to get Rool, Girahim and Blue to come with them, just so they could know more about their new villains. Zelda, Samus and Peach were also quick to - much to the relief of Guy - grab all the girls - discounting Toon Zelda, Anise and Rosalina - and went off with them. And the majority of the older men that remain decide to take most of the male newcomers away to possibly get to know them better. The new arrivals that remain were Jade, Megaman, Villager, Mewtwo, Anise, Rosalina and Toon Zelda while the resident Smashers who remain were Toon Link's group of younger Smashers, Lucario and Meta Knight.

"Hey Zelda and Villager," Toon Link said while approaching them both "would you both like to hang out with us? It'll be a lot of fun."

"And we could guide you around the mansion as well," Ness continued as he approached Anise and Jade.

"As well as possibly all the secret we've found," both Nana and Popo said in union, choosing not to approach Mewtwo out of pure intimidation.

"So what do you say?" Pit happily said to his old friend Megaman.

"Secrets you say? How interesting," Jade commented first while pushing his glasses up slightly "but I'll pass, since the last thing I want to do is to watch over all of you. Instead I'll find my own way to the library," with that Curtiss turned around and walked off, sparking a look of annoyance on Lucas' face.

"He's always like that," Anise said straight away, mostly to calm down the situation, before continuing with a smile "I'll join up with you all however."

"You know I'll never say no to you Pit," Megaman said while taking the angel boy's hand and shaking it.

"Sure, I'm sure it'll very fun," Villager nodded in approval, even though his natural tone sounds like one from a mass murder.

"Of course I'll join you," Toon Zelda said with a bright smile as she took Link's hand. After this the group of youngsters all got together and went off into the main corridor of the mansion, giggling as they went. Meta Knight chose to convince Lucario to end his staring contest with Mewtwo and guide him out of the station area. Jigglypuff went on a pounding frenzy to wake, the now totally bruised, Kirby up before leading him towards the kitchen area, possibly to make up for the bruises on his cheeks. And Mewtwo, with his experience and knowledge about how the majority of the mansion is already set up, silently hovered towards a different direction from the exit that everyone else chose.

Now Rosalina is now practically all alone out of the new arrivals as she sighed softly while using her star wand to make her Luma disappear. "I guess I'm alone," she spoke softly and extremely quietly. _"Maybe that is the price for me saying what I've said…"_ went through the star princess' mind yet, before she could sigh again, some kind of force wrapped itself around her body and lifted her up in the air. Before she could even utter, or even think, another word her body was almost helplessly thrown towards a corner of the station yet it suddenly stopped before she could it any objects. The energy then left from around the tall princess and Rosalina found herself falling down into a standing position before coming face-to-face with the source of such evil feeling energy…Mewtwo.

"I'll show you around the mansion," Mewtwo said…well said without moving his lips. It didn't take Rosalina long to know that he was using telepathy and nodded lightly before Mewtwo turned around and straightened his right hand up towards an old Melee poster. The poster was powerless to his power as it effortlessly was thrown off to reveal a massive size hole, which was partly covered by some sturdy boards. "I created this hole when I first came here. Back then I was emotionless and destructive, so much in fact that both Hands requested me to leave and take lessons in compassion…those lessons were a waste of time though," Mewtwo informed the star princess while using his psychic to effortlessly remove the board and every brick that was used to refill the hole. Showing a little sign of being a gentleman Mewtwo silently allowed Rosalina through before going through it himself and beginning to put the bricks back in place.

"_I'm not sure if I should be thanking him or be intimidated by him,"_ went through Rosalina's mind before at least trying to speak of her gratitude "thank-"

"There is no need to thank me since we're going to have a deal," Mewtwo immediately cut her off while continuing to fix the wall, destroying stuff was easy for him but fixing stuff was something that the psychic did indeed take some time to learn while being originally exiled from the mansion…especially when part of his mind is focused on this conversation.

"A deal?" Rosalina couldn't help but ask in confusion, has she just stepped into one of those demonic deals that could end with the death of her if she doesn't complete her side of it.

"My side of the deal is that I'll not only guide you around mansion, so that you won't get lost by accident, but I'll also always be around, so you won't always feel 'alone' here," he explained his side of the deal while nearly fixing the wall completely.

"_He must have heard me earlier,"_ were the words that went through the blonde's mind before hearing the Pokemon speak about her side of this 'deal.'

"Your side of the deal is that you'll join me in the gym and the practice arena to help me train…"

"Train for what?" the blonde couldn't help but ask. Since receiving her invite Rosalina did a little bit of research on the Smash universe and did find out about the whole Tabuu incident…yet the way Mewtwo said his words made tiny shivers flow down her back. Does he expect something more deadly than Tabuu?

"Train me for my future match…" he started while finishing off the fix job. Once it was fixed he immediately spun around to face her, his eyes full of a mixture of rage or determination "against Lucario." The atmosphere suddenly felt sub-zero after those words were spoken.

Does Rosalina feel afraid? Of course she would for anybody else who receives those eyes from Mewtwo would naturally feel that way yet the tall blonde refused to physically show this as, after a slightly awkward few seconds, the princess nodded. "You have a deal," Rosalina said with pure certainty as she reached her hand out. Knowing what this gesture meant Mewtwo reached his three-fingered hand out and shook her hand, solidifying the deal in the process. "Thank you," Rosalina said in her naturally polite manner before speaking up again "should you now uphold the first part of our deal in guiding me around this place, please?"

Instead of answering Mewtwo simply nodded before the two began to hover down the corridor they've just entered. "Feel free to take this the wrong way if you wish," Mewtwo started to get Rosalina's attention "but I've only offered this deal since I know that Lucario will have Meta Knight help him prepare for this battle, so I needed an unique sparring partner to help me train…and seeing that you were the only available one left, you were the logical choice."

"_Did he say that to dismiss my gratitude?"_ Rosalina thought with a slight huff. _"Well at least he's being honest,"_ went through her head as she nodded at her first, well, Smash friend's word. "I appreciate your honesty," the princess politely said before fully following Mewtwo, letting the psychic type guide her around the mansion.


End file.
